oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:April - The Month Ahead (2017)
Slayer, dungeons, a new quest, Fossil Island details and more... April has arrived, and it is set to be a great month for Old School! We finished off March with a bang - the Slayer & Dungeons developer blog. The reception from the community has been excellent, and today we launched the in-game poll to decide which of the updates on offer will make it into Old School. With a lot of content on offer, this poll will be a big decider for what ends up coming to Old School in April. Slayer Dungeon Re-Work & Expansion The main update on offer in the recent Slayer blog is the re-work of Nieve's Dungeon. Slayer is a skill which takes you far and wide, offering you opportunities to visit many places you otherwise wouldn't in your day-to-day play. The addition of Nieve's Stronghold Slayer Dungeon and the immense amount of Slayer creatures found within has lessened the variety Slayer provides. With so many tasks killable in this dungeon, you'll find yourself there on a large chunk of your assignments. We're offering to move several of the monsters found within Nieve's Dungeon to other parts of the map, as well as increasing the number of spawns available. If this update passes, you'll find yourself travelling to a larger variety of locations when taking on Slayer assignments. The places you end up going to will also have a larger number of the creatures available to be slain. Wilderness Slayer Master There are few ways to get PvMers interested in venturing into the Wilderness - but a Wilderness Slayer Master is one which just might do the trick. This Slayer Master is sure to offer a new challenge for those willing to put their life on the line, and offers a whopping 25 Slayer Points for each task completed. We've also got a couple of additional rewards which would be earnt through Wilderness assignments included on the poll: tier 1 Bounty Hunter emblem drops and Slayer's Staff Enchantments! An Enchanted Slayer's Staff offers a massive increase to the damage of Magic Dart against monsters you have been assigned as a Slayer task. It requires level 75 Magic and level 55 Slayer to equip and comes with 2,500 charges. Client of Kourend Also offered in the recent developer blog was a new novice quest for Zeah written by Mod Wolf: Client of Kourend. This quest takes place in Great Kourend and is based on the existing lore surrounding the city. Being a novice quest, the reward is quite small: two experience lamps for 500 Xp each, usable on any skill. However, we're also offering a couple of additional rewards to help you gain favour in Great Kourend. Vote! Check out the full blog to see the full details of everything on offer in the Slayer poll and be sure to vote! The poll is live now, so log in and head to your nearest poll booth. The outcome of this poll will determine a fair amount of the content which ends up in Old School throughout April. While we can't promise everything that passes will be out before the end of April, you can be sure to see many features on offer introduced in the coming weeks. What will you find on Wester Island? Once again, the Easter Bunny needs your help. Following this week's update, he will appear south of Falador in need of an adventurer's assistance. The interest in chocolate eggs just isn't what it used to be, and the Easter Bunny's business is suffering. He needs your help to spice things up a bit, finding new flavours which the young whippersnappers of Gielinor will enjoy. If you help him out, he will provide you with a very prestigious reward: the Easter Egg Helm! ... Alongside every reward from previous Easter holiday events. Later on this week we will be revealing the details of Fossil Island! The upcoming developer blog will take a deep dive into the content planned for the new island in preparation for a poll next week. We'll be keeping plenty under wraps to ensure that you'll still get that feeling of discovery and exploration when visiting the island for the first time. However, all of the key details which allow you to make an informed vote will be included in the blog. If it passes a poll, Fossil Island is scheduled for release in September this year. Between now and then you can be sure that there will be no shortage of sneak peeks coming your way. Deadman Season 5 concludes with the game update on April 27th. Be sure to hop onto a Deadman world while you still can! 6-hour protection is now enabled for new Deadmen in seasonal worlds, as well as the instant completion of all quests! The top 2,000 Deadmen from season 5 will qualify for the upcoming Deadman Summer Invitational. Make sure you are rank 2,000 or below when the update hits to secure your place in the next tournament! In other news We have three new mods joining the Old School team this month! We'll be introducing them in the coming days/weeks, so keep an eye out for any new faces. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team